Severa
Severa (セレナ Serena, Serena in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening and returning in Fire Emblem: Fates under the alias Luna (ルーナ Runa). She is the future daughter of Cordelia. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Awakening Severa is the daughter of Cordelia and can potentially be the older sister of Morgan Cordelia married the ''Awakening'' Avatar, otherwise she is a single child only. In her childhood, she grew up in the shadow of her mother's legacy. Despite her best efforts to show any sign of prodigious skill, her attempts were considered inferior to Cordelia's natural abilities. One day she got into an argument with her mother, questioning if she loved Chrom more than her. Cordelia reassured her by telling her that she fights to protect someone special to her. Severa still believed that her mother meant Chrom. However Severa would later regret this final argument as Cordelia tragically died in the battle following that conversation. She was given her mother's ring as her only memento left of her. Severa joined Lucina and the rest of the children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In her Paralogue, Severa is forced by Nelson to fight against Chrom's army in order to retrieve her precious ring which was stolen when she was sleeping. Another person, Holland, was also forced to fight as well. Severa eventually meets up with her mother and Chrom's army and asks them to help her get to Holland so she can talk to him. When Severa reaches him, she chastises him for fighting for blood money and convinces him to return to his family so his future child will not suffer a tragic upbringing like she did. After defeating Nelson, Severa retrieves her ring. Cordelia approaches her and commends her on her skill during the battle. Severa tries to play off her words, saying that she only fought to reclaim what was hers. As Cordelia looks closely at her ring, she discovers that Severa is her future child. Severa finally confronts Cordelia on her final statement. Cordelia is at a loss since she has yet to say such a quote, but she interprets that her "special" person that she fought to protect was Severa, not Chrom. Severa, no longer able to contain herself, finally accepts her mother and makes her promise not to leave her this time. In the epilogue, if she is not married, Severa leaves on a journey, but occasionally returns to her parent's home to yell at them for "old times sake." In her support with her mother, Cordelia tries to get to know her daughter. Severa reveals that she became a Mercenary rather than a Pegasus Knight so that people will not compare her to her mother as much. However despite Severa's cold attitude to her mother, she wanted to spend time with her all along, but was worried that if she got too close, and her mother died again, she would go through even greater pain. In the end, the two vow to never part again from each other. In her support with her father, she cons her father into taking her shopping and buys way too much. Upon her next attempt her father makes her work for it by doing chores. In the final support Severa feels inferior to her mother because she cannot do any of the chores correctly such as sharpening swords or cooking and feels like she has let her father down. Her father consoles her and she makes him vow never to die again. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Severa arrives in Ylisstol with Gerome and Laurent to hand over the recovered Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels to Lucina while waiting for the remaining children to arrive. Grima suddenly appears, taunting the group and demanding the return of the Emblem. Severely weakened by Grima's attack, Severa tells Lucina to escape and go to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening while she stands between Grima and Lucina as her human shield. Inspired by her bravery and willingness to die, Laurent and Gerome step in to assist in protecting Lucina. As Grima is about to finish off the children, the Shepherds sent by Naga warp into the field to protect the children and defeat Grima. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Severa, along with Cynthia, revive the Pegasus Knight Squad. Severa shows great skill and promise but denies that she joined because of her mother's legacy. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Severa appears, alongside Inigo and Owain, in the world of Fates and joins the Nohr army under the alias "Luna". Luna becomes a subordinate of Camilla, though her birthplace and personal history are unknown to the people of Nohr. Should the Male Avatar gain 5 hearts (1 big heart) in the "My Room" interactions with Luna (requires at least A-Support), instead of the normal dialogue, Luna will reveal that her real name is "Severa," a fact unknown to even Camilla. Invisible History Severa is recruited by Anankos to serve as a retainer to his child, the Avatar. She agrees to go with Anankos to Touma. Her hair is changed offscreen by Anankos. Later when their powers were unable to harm the forces of Touma, Anankos bestows his power upon her and changes her appearance. Near the end she is sent to Nohr by Anankos without being informed of his childs name, where she comes to serve Camilla. Supports If Luna marries Subaki, she will be the mother of Matoi who resembles her own mother Cordelia, both in physique and mannerisms. She gains additional dialogue at the end of Matoi's paralogue where Matoi remembers that Luna would talk about her mother often. She also has a slightly more unique support dialogue. In the end, Matoi comforts Luna for feeling inferior to both her mother and daughter. Luna thanks her and expresses pride in having her for a daughter. In Luna's support with Odin, she references the Hot-Spring Scramble. Personality Severa describes herself as snarky, usually speaking to others in a cold and harsh tone and often says things the opposite of how she truly feels. However, she has a soft side that emerges when she is truly honest which is demonstrated with her supports with Cordelia and her father. Because of her mother's legacy, Severa was always compared to her perfect mother by others and developed an inferiority complex. However she does not truly hold this against her mother and aspires to be like her. She cares a great deal about her appearance and regularly buys make-up and clothes to look her absolute best. She is also willing to use her sweet demeanor and cute looks for her benefit. She wears her mother's ring, her only memento of her. In Fates, Severa is much more competitive, wanting to show her strength to affirm her talents. However, her personality remains largely the same as it was in Awakening. She is the biggest squanderer in both the Shepherds and the Nohrian Army. Her birthday is January 21. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Cordelia's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Severa's absolute base stats / 3 + Severa's class base stats *''' - Severa will also inherit the last active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Severa's father) *Owain *Inigo *Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Male Morgan Other Supports *Cordelia *Severa's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Noire *Female Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or daughter) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |} *''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Barbarian class sets if Vaike is her father. |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter class set if Gaius is her father. |-|Donnel as Father= |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Villager class sets if Donnel is her father. |-|Gregor as Father= |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if Gregor is her father. |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= |} ''*''Severa is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if Henry is her father. Overall Base Class Severa starts off as a Mercenary, complimenting her stat inheritance from her mother. With most physically based fathers, she will have good growths in Strength, Defence and Skill with acceptable growths in Speed. Being a level 10 Mercenary, Severa will already have Armsthrift and Patience to preserve her weapons and help evade attacks on the enemy's turn respectively. Although her Speed growths aren't especially impressive in most classes, she has high enough Defence that means she can take hits pretty well. Mercenary promotes into either Hero or Bow Knight. With the former, Severa will be an excellent direct fighter and can get Sol and Axebreaker from that class. Sol is an excellent healing skill, and with her naturally high Skill, Severa will activate it often. Axebreaker helps her take down Axe users much easier, though this will be seldom a problem if she has a sword equipped. While her growths do favour the Hero class, she can still be a good Bow Knight, alternating between direct and indirect combat at will. Bowbreaker can be useful to dodge arrows, particularly if you decide to reclass her into the Pegasus Knight line. Reclassing =Maternal Inheritance = *'Cordelia:' Severa inherits Cordelia's Pegasus Knight base class as well as her Dark Mage reclass. Cordelia does not have any skills that Severa cannot learn on her own since Severa inherits Cordelia's three classes. Generally, Galeforce is the skill to have Severa inherit to speed up her training, though it is not entirely necessary. Severa can perform well in the Pegasus Knight class as well as its promotions so it is worth considering if Severa's Mercenary line does not suit the player's tastes. Dark Mage overall does not suit Severa as even her best non-Avatar father option, Ricken, does not give Severa a good magic cap boost to make her as good as Laurent. Unless the player chooses to give their Avatar the maximum amount of Magic to their caps, the Dark Mage class and its promotions are strictly for learning skills. Vengeance can be a good offensive skill, but it carries a risk to make it rewarding as she needs to stay injured to exploit the damage bonuses. Tomebreaker will be very useful to dodge tomes in any of her base classes. Lifetaker is a good regenerative skill to compliment Galeforce, allowing her to kill an enemy, regenerate most, if not all, of her health, then attack again or give her breathing room to retreat. Overall, Severa's fixed class set is extremely good as she always have access to two solid attacking skills, Armsthrift to preserve weapons, Galeforce to be a great offensive unit, and Lifetaker for solid regeneration. Given the right father, Severa can improve leaps and bounds above nearly every other unit in the game and can be easily one of the best child characters and overall unit in the game. =Paternal Inheritance = For Severa's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Severa/Paternal Inheritance Fates Base Stats Conquest Chapter 10 - Unexpected Reunion/Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 13 - Unyielding Spirit |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *Initially in Guard Stance with Belka Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |45% |5% |45% |60% |35% |55% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports '''Romantic Supports' * The Avatar (Male) * Lazward * Odin * Benoit * Xander * Leo * Arthur * Flannel * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Hinata (3rd path only) * Subaki (3rd path only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Camilla * Belka * Pieri * Setsuna (3rd path only) * Luna's child Class Sets Standard Sets |} Buddy Sets |-|Camilla/Belka= |-|Pieri= |-|Setsuna= Marriage Sets |-|The Avatar= |} '*'Luna will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Xander/Silas= |-|Lazwald/Kaze= |-|Odin/Leo= |-|Jakob= |-|Benoit= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Zero= |-|Hinata= Quotes ''Awakening'' :Severa/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Severa - Secret Dreamer : Eager to shrug off any kind of intimacy, Severa began a solitary journey—but once a year she was said to visit her family and yell at them for old times' sake. ; Severa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Severa, above all else. ; Severa and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Severa and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Severa and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Severa and Gerome : Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land. ; Severa and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Severa and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger- especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Severa and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother`s intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. Etymology Severa is an Italian female adjective meaning severe, serious or grave in demeanor, which is rather fitting (given her harsh personality). The name Serena is an Italian female adjective (and also an Italian name) meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother (whose name means "I love you), their names refer to "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Her alias in Fates, Luna, is the name of the Roman goddess of the moon. This name also references to her Japanese name Serena, which can be alternatively read as Selena, the Greek Goddess of the moon. Trivia *Severa is the second female character after Malice in a main series title to begin as a Mercenary (i.e. barring Reclassing). *Severa is the 2nd most popular female child and 7th over all female in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. **Luna was voted as the 17th most popular female character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Severa's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her mother, Cordelia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Anna. *Severa's birthday is the date Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem was first released in Japan. *Severa's official artwork depicts her with a sheathed Steel Sword. *The colors in Severa's in-game model as a Mercenary are different compared to her official artwork. She wears a light brown vest and all-white boots in her artwork and a yellow vest and grey and red boots in-game. *Severa's Hero map sprite is slightly different from other female heroes. *Luna is the only Nohrian female in Fire Emblem: Fates ''that can reclass to a Hoshidan Exclusive class without needing a Buddy Seal or Marriage Seal. *Severa is the only ''Awakening child character who received a Hot-Spring Scramble CG who didn't appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. 4. *In Fates you can give Luna certain accessories and get a special dialogue. Giving her the Awakening Shield has her mention that despite the fact that it's a fake its somewhat nostalgic but all the gems being in it irritates her. Lucina's Mask has her asking if that girl (the Lucina amiibo) asked you to. The Bear Hat has her question why that type of thing still exists and then states that there is no way she would put it on. Finally giving her Grima's Feather has her asking who would make such a detestable thing. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters